horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Buying and selling horses
Overview Buying and selling horses is of course an integral part of the game. There are a variety of ways to bring new horses into your stables, and in selling them to other players or removing them from your stable. Acquiring horses New horses can be obtained from the following locations in each City: * Foundation * Wildlife Park * Market Foundation The foundation is run by Caroll, an NPC breeder who maintains the Foundation line of studs and dams. These are horses without ancestors, and are not available for purchase in the game, but which are paired together to provide foals which may be purchased for 5000 HRC and 1 FT each. These foals have the benefit of having ancestors limited to only their parents, and the possibility of new genes which have not before been seen in the game. However, the player cannot see their full information when purchasing, and must rely a visual inspection, an understanding of the parents of the foal, and the Breeder's Advice. Wildlife Park The Wildlife Park is run by a different NPC in each city, and players are able to enter for the cost of 1 WT. This gives the player 20 chances to spot a wild horse and the option to attempt to catch it. Spotting and capturing a horse is not guaranteed. Additionally, the horses which can be captured are visible only as their images and gender sign, so exact age as well as all other information about the horse are hidden until it is captured and brought back to the player's stables. At this time the only regions which have active Wildlife Parks are North America (Mustang breed), and Europe (Camargue and Exmoor Pony breeds). Market The market is where players can put their own horses up for sale to be bid on by other players. A sale can last for a minimum of a day, and a maximum of 7 days, and at present the only currency accepted is HRC. The market by default displays the sales nearing expiration, but the market of each city can also be filtered by Breed, Discipline, Gender and Age. All Markets globally may be searched at one time by using the Search feature on the Horse Reality sidebar, under the General tab, and selecting "Yes" from the For Sale drop-down menu. The market displays abbreviated information for each horse for sale, including a picture, name, tagline, breed, age, minimum bid accepted, the price to buy the horse outright, the number of other bidders, the name of the highest bidder, and when the auction expires. If the minimum bid is set to 0, the lowest bid allowed is in reality 1000 HRC. Further information about each horse may be accessed by clicking on the picture or name of the horse, visiting their sale page, then clicking on the horse's image to access the horse's profile page. Placing a bid Bids are placed on the horse's sales page, and when the auction expires the player with the maximum bid will win the horse. If a player pays the buyout price, they will instantly obtain the horse. Additionally, sellers have the option of accepting offers early, and selling their horse before the auction time expires. Horses and payments for horses are transferred between players once every half an hour after the expiration of an auction, so expect a moderate delay when the auction concludes before that transfer occurs. Private Sales A final option through the Market is arranging privately to buy another players horse. Players agree to a sale through the forums, private messages or chat, and the seller initiates a sale directly to a specified buyer. Selling and Retiring Horses Selling Players may sell their horses by setting a price and duration on the Update tab, under "Add horse to horsemarket". There is the option to set the start offer, or the minimum bid the player will accept, and the buyout, or the price for a buyer to instantly buy their horse, ending the auction early. All sales are final, and there is no automated way to retrieve a horse accidentally added to the market, if it is sold before the sale can be cancelled. Additionally this is where a player may enter the name of an interested party for a private sale, and set the agreed upon price. The horse will be sold when the other player enters the trade and accepts. Retiring Horses who are not salable in the Market, are elderly, or have some other undesirable characteristic may be taken to the Retirement center in the City, and given to the NPC Gisela. At this present time, there are no fees or payouts associated with retiring horses, and should considered only as a way to remove horses permanently from game play. Once retired, horses may not be retrieved, so the player should always be certain it is the right one! The list of horses a player has retired is accessible through the Retirement center, although each horse's profile retains only limited information about the horse, such as parents, offspring, genetic tests performed and Breeder's Advice. Advertising Horses When buying, selling or looking for horses, players can use the Forum and Chat features of the game to browse advertisements posted by other players, under Horse Advertisements. Players may also enter into Collaborations with other players, and advertise or express interest in horses within their own group topic. The name and tagline of the horse may also be used to convey information to potential buyers, and players are encouraged to ensure the accuracy of this information prior to adding the horse to market. Buyers, however, should always double-check against the horse's information page to ensure the specifics of the horse being purchased matches the information provided. Category:Guides